


Cuidado con lo que deseas

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki





	Cuidado con lo que deseas

Steve estaba nervioso, hoy vendría Danny a comer con el y esperaba que todo fuera agradable para su compañero. Se alisto y se puso su mejor ropa de vestir e hizo un pastel de chocolate para el postre, realmente estaba muy nervioso.

Dieron las dos de la tarde y Danny llegó a la casa McGarrett, Steve saltó cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta. Se arreglo el cuello de su camisa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

"Hola Danno, me alegra que hayas podido venir"

"Claro que si amigo, ¡vaya Te pusiste ropa bonita! ¿Tendrás una cita?"

"Umm.... algo así" podía sentir un sonrojo subir a sus mejillas "v-ven, vamos a comer"

"Claro amigo"

Caminan al Lanai donde Steve acomodo todo al aire libre, se acerco a la mesa y saco la silla para Danny.

"Aquí siéntate"

"Esta... bien..." dijo un poco incomodo ante el comportamiento de Steve.

"Hice pollo al horno con puré de papas para acompañarlo"

"Wow cariño esto es estupendo"

"Gracias" sonrió ante el alago "¿Te gusto?"

"Me encanto, esto es delicioso"

Ambos empezaron a hablar de todo y nada disfrutando de la presencia del otro, al terminar de comer charlaron un rato más para bajar la comida y entonces Steve pregunto si quería postre, obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa.

"Mmmmm... Dios... Steve.... mmm... este pastel es increíble"

"M-me alegro q-que te guste" por Dios, Steve se estaba excitando por los sonidos tan deliciosos y obscenos que salían de la boca de su Danno. "Danny... tu eres lo más importante para mi...."

"Por favor no lo digas"

"¿Que?"

"No digas nada y sigamos así como estamos"

"Pero te amo" soltó un Steve muy sorprendido.

"Yo también amigo"

"No como amigos Danny, estoy enamorado de ti"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Estas confundido Steve, tu no me amas"

"No estoy confundido, quiero que seamos novios"

"Pues yo no, tengo novia y no estoy interesado en ti"

"¿Que? ¿Desde cuando tienes novia?"

"Un mes"

"¿Acaso aquel beso que nos dimos no significo nada para ti?"

"Steve... era trabajo encubierto, fingimos ser una pareja gay"

"Vaya entonces la erección que tuviste cuando metías tu lengua por mi garganta era todo un acto" contesto muy dolido Steve.

"Por el amor de Dios, sabes que el cuerpo reacciona ante los estímulos. Todo lo que paso entre nosotros hace un mes significo nada para mi"

"¿Y los toques en el trabajo, el ligero manoseo que significa eh?"

"Nada, tu sabes muy bien que soy una persona táctil y no siempre me fijo donde toco"

"Si claro, échale la culpa a eso"

"Yo no quiero nada contigo"

"Entonces por que me ilusionas"

"Yo nunca te ilusione, fuiste tu quien malinterpreto todo"

"CLARO QUE NO"

"CLARO QUE SI, TU ERES EL QUE SIEMPRE BUSCA UNA MANERA DE ESTARME TOCANDO. TU NO ME GUSTAS YO SOLO TE VEO COMO MI AMIGO"

"ENTONCES NUESTRA ASOCIACIÓN NO FUNCIONARA"

"¿Sabes que? Renuncio, no soporto estar cerca de ti, nunca podría amar a alguien como t..." Danny no termina de hablar por el golpe en su cara.

"Vete... más te vale que mañana no estén tus cosas en la oficina, no quiero volver a verte"

"Bien, no me interesa trabajar con alguien que no puede controlarse a si mismo"

"LARGO!!!"

"BIEN, IDIOTA DE TODOS MODOS NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA TRABAJAR CONTIGO"

"AAGGGG.. COMO DESEO QUE TE MUERAS!!!"

"TE ODIO"

"MUÉRETE, YO TE ODIO MÁS!!"

Steve escucho el portazo y se derrumbo en el piso llorando con su corazón roto "maldito cobarde Williams" lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Steve estaba tan molesto que quería golpear y matar con sus propias manos a su ex compañero, el realmente quiere verlo morir por jugar con sus sentimientos.

Cuando llegó al trabajo miro hacía la oficina de Danny y vio que no estaba vacía, Chin y Kono lo estaban mirando con preocupación.

"Jefe...."

"Que quieres Kono" dijo muy cortante.

"Es Danny"

"No me interesa lo que le pase a ese imbécil"

"Steve... Danny murió" dijo Chin de la manera más suave posible 

"¿Q-que?"

"Ayer en la tarde hubo un accidente en la carretera que va al norte, al parecer alguien corto los frenos del cámaro, Danny iba a exceso de velocidad y se estampo en un árbol matándolo instantáneamente"

"Oh Dios" Steve se puso pálido ante lo que le decían y casi cae al piso si no fuera por Chin y Kono que lo alcanzaron a sujetar.

"No hay pistas de quien fue, solamente había una hoja que decía 'tu deseo es hecho realidad' no sabemos porque Danny escribiría ese mensaje"

"No no no nonono esto no esta pasando, Danny no se suicido no no, no lo hizo no" Steve se estaba alterando.

"Hey, amigo tranquilizate"

"Oh Dios es mi culpa"

A pesar de que los primo querían consolar a Steve, nada de lo que hacían estaba funcionando. Al final termino vomitando por todo el piso y desmayándose.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en su cama y Danny se encontraba en el sillón reclinable cerca de la ventana de su habitación, se levanto rápidamente y abrazó a su compañero despertandolo con un sobresalto.

"Oh Dios Danny estas vivo..." dijo en sollozo.

"Por supuesto bebe, hey tranquilo no llores"

"Lo siento lo siento, perdóname por favor"

"Hey, hey, Steve tranquilo"

"Lo siento, no lo decía en serio lo siento"

"Steve me estas asustando"

Se quedaron acurrucados mientras Steve lloraba en el cuello de Danny y lo apretaba repitiendo constantemente 'lo siento' y 'no era en serio', hasta que se tranquilizo.

"¿Ya más tranquilo cariño?" Steve solo asintió "crees que me puedas decir porque lo sientes"

"E-esta bien"

Y Steve le cuenta su pelea, el rechazo de Danny y como el deseo que Danny se muriera y que eso se cumplía y que lo sentía mucho porque el no lo decía en serio.

"Shhh.... tranquilo amor" Danny beso su frente "mira, si tuvimos una pelea pero no fue lo que tu me cuentas, en realidad fue un malentendido, tu creíste que te engañaba con Rachel y me gritaste que ojala nunca nos hubiésemos hecho pareja, luego saliste corriendo del trabajo y te resbalaste golpeándote la cabeza fuertemente, has estado inconsciente por diez horas"

"¿E-entonce fue so-solo una pe-pesadilla?"

"Por supuesto cariño"

"Bien, si esta bien"

"Vamos a dormir"

Ambos se acomodaron para dormir, Steve espero hasta que Danny estaba dormido para luego dormirse, pero una figura al final de la cama con una capa negra y gorro lo miraban con sus horribles ojos rojos.

"¿Qu-quien eres?"

"¿Disfrutaste de no convertirse en pareja Stevie?"

"Q-que..."

"Dime, que sentiste cuando tu amado te rechazó y luego se mato para cumplir tu deseo"

Steve no respondió, estaba asustado de la criatura que esta al final de su cama, solo se repetía que esto era un sueño.

"No, no es un sueño, lo que experimentaste fue lo que deseaste"

"F-fue una pesadilla"

"¿Lo fue?"

"S-si"

"Hmm en realidad no, te hice ver lo que hubiese pasado aquel día en que te confesaste y Danny te hubiese dicho que no, luego cumplí tu deseo de verlo muerto"

"Y-yo..." Steve estaba asustado y tembloroso.

"Tómalo como una advertencia, la próxima vez que le desees algo malo aquí a mi niño rubio, recuerda que se puede cumplir y para cuando suceda será permanente y no una simple muestra de lo que podría llegar a ser, así que ten cuidado con lo que deseas"

Y así como si nada este espectro desapareció dejando a un Steve muy asustado y tembloroso en su cama, preguntándose porque tal criatura estaría al pendiente de su pareja.


End file.
